Let's Coordinate Love!
Let's Coordinate Love! (愛をコーデしよう！ Ai wo Coord Shiyou) 'is a Premium-type song sung by Dream♦SPECTRUM. The song lyrics were written by the three members together, whereas it was composed and arranged by Mystery. Haruka is the center for this song. Color Code *Haruka *Mystery *Flower *All *'With backup vocals Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Puromisu Rizumu Paradaisu Raibu Todokete! Kyō wa suteki na hi dakara Hitoribotchi ni naranaide Ichiban daisuki na uta o utaou Ano hi no yakusoku wasurenaide Kiseki no tobira akete atarashī sutēji e Todoketai shiawase ni shinjiteru Dakara Boku wa aidoru! (Kimi dake no purinsu) Owaranai sekai no mirai e ikuze Utagoe wa toki meki ni nare! Don'na toki mo ganbareba Ichiban no kōde de Uta de yakusoku suru hora kimi mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Kimitachi to happīna mainichi wa Boku no ichiban no takaramono-sa Don'na uta ga saikō dakara Ohimesama eto no dansu mitai Mahō o kōdinēto shitara Yume mitai na sutēji de odorou Te to te kimi mo aidoru! (Bokutachi dake no mirai e!) Kawaranai michi no mirai e iku ze Kimi no yume sairiumu de Saikou no toki o tsukurou Yūjō no uta de Uta de yakusoku suru hora boku mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Jibunrashisa na aidoru ni naritai Kanpeki na hibi o tsukuritai Kawaranai sora no shita de iru Yume no aoi niwa de dansu o! Ano hi o Wasurenaide Kanashisa Owaranai demo Hitoribotchi de nakanaide Issho ni nantoka naru yo! Owaranai sekai no mirai e ikuze Utagoe wa toki meki ni nare! Don'na toki mo ganbareba Ichiban no kōde de Uta de yakusoku suru hora kimi mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Kawaranai michi no mirai e iku ze Kimi no yume sairiumu de Saikou no toki o tsukurou Yūjō no uta de Uta de yakusoku suru hora boku mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara |-| Kanji= プロミス リズム パラダイス ライブ 届けて！ 今日は素敵な日だから 一人ぼっちにならないで 一番大好きな歌を歌おう あの日の約束忘れないで 奇跡の扉　開けて　新しいステージへ 届けたい幸せに信じてる だから 僕は愛ドル！（君だけのプリンス） 終わらない世界の未来へ　行くぜ 歌声は土時めきになれ！ どんなときも　頑張れば 一番のコーデで 歌で約束する　ほら君も笑った 僕らは愛ドルだから 君たちとハッピーな毎日は 僕の一番のタカラモノさー どんな歌が最高だから お姫様えとのダンスみたい 魔法をコーディネートしたら　 夢みたいなステージで踊ろう てとて 君も愛ドル！（僕たちだけの未来へ～！） かわらない道の未来へ　行くぜ 君のゆめサイリウムで さいこうの時を　作ろう 友情のうたで 歌で約束する　ほら僕も笑った 僕らは愛ドルだから 自分らしさなアイドルになりたい 完璧な日々をつくりたい 変わらない空の下でいる 夢の青い庭でダンスお～！ あの日を 忘れないで 悲しさ 終わらない　でも 一人ぼっちで泣かないで 一緒に何とかなるよ！ 終わらない世界の未来へ　行くぜ 歌声は土時めきになれ！ どんなときも　頑張れば 一番のコーデで 歌で約束する　ほら君も笑った 僕らは愛ドルだから かわらない道の未来へ　行くぜ 君のゆめサイリウムで さいこうの時を　作ろう 友情のうたで 歌で約束する　ほら僕も笑った 僕らは愛ドルだから |-| Color Code= Puromisu Rizumu Paradaisu Raibu Todokete! Kyō wa suteki na hi dakara Hitoribotchi ni naranaide Ichiban daisuki na uta o utaou Ano hi no yakusoku wasurenaide Kiseki no tobira akete atarashī sutēji e Todoketai shiawase ni shinjiteru Dakara Boku wa aidoru! (Kimi dake no purinsu) Owaranai sekai no mirai e ikuze Utagoe wa toki meki ni nare! Don'na toki mo ganbareba Ichiban no kōde de ''' '''Uta de yakusoku suru hora kimi mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Kimitachi to happīna mainichi wa Boku no ichiban no takaramono-sa Don'na uta ga saikō dakara Ohimesama eto no dansu mitai Mahō o kōdinēto shitara Yume mitai na sutēji de odorou Te to te kimi mo aidoru! (Bokutachi dake no mirai e!) Kawaranai michi no mirai e iku ze Kimi no yume sairiumu de Saikou no toki o tsukurou Yūjō no uta de Uta de yakusoku suru hora boku mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Jibunrashisa na aidoru ni naritai Kanpeki na hibi o tsukuritai Kawaranai sora no shita de iru Yume no aoi niwa de dansu o! Ano hi o Wasurenaide Kanashisa Owaranai demo Hitoribotchi de nakanaide Issho ni nantoka naru yo! Owaranai sekai no mirai e ikuze Utagoe wa toki meki ni nare! Don'na toki mo ganbareba Ichiban no kōde de Uta de yakusoku suru hora kimi mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara Kawaranai michi no mirai e iku ze Kimi no yume sairiumu de Saikou no toki o tsukurou Yūjō no uta de Uta de yakusoku suru hora boku mo waratta Bokura wa aidoru dakara |-| English= Promise Rhythm Paradise Live Deliver it! Today is a wonderful day, So don’t be alone Let’s sing the song you like the most Don’t forget our promise from that day The door of miracles open it to a new stage I believe in the happiness I want to deliver So I’m an idol! (Your own Prince) Let’s go to the future of an endless world Let this voice become excitement! If we do our best at every time With the number one Coord Let’s promise with a song look, you’ve laughed too That’s because we are idols This happy everyday with you Is my number one treasure Every song is the number one So it looks like a dance with a Princess If we coordinate magic Let’s dance on a dream-like stage Hand in hand you’re an idol too! (Heading to our own future!) Let’s go to the future of a never-changing road With your Dream Cyalume Let’s create the best time With the song of friendship It’s a promise with a song - look, even I am laughing That’s because we are idols I want to become an idol that’s like myself I want to create perfect days We are below a sky that doesn’t change A dance in the blue garden of dream! Don’t forget That day Even though sadness Won’t change Don’t cry by youself If we’re together, it’ll work out! Let’s go to the future of an endless world Let this voice become excitement! If we do our best at every time With the number one Coord Let’s promise with a song look, you’ve laughed too That’s because we are idols Let’s go to the future of a never-changing road With your Dream Cyalume Let’s create the best time With the song of friendship It’s a promise with a song - look, even I am laughing That’s because we are idols Trivia *愛ドル, even though it is spelled as Idol, is a pun using the kanji for "love". **Same goes for 時めき (tokimeki). Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Premium Songs Category:Mystery's songs Category:Flower's songs Category:Haruka's songs